Communication systems offer a variety of services to customers. Most telecommunication systems offer local or long distance voice service, and many now offer enhanced services that may include voice, data, or a combination of voice and data. For example, enhanced services through a telecommunication system may include emergency services, locating services, various brokering and dispatching services for trucking companies, or any other suitable enhanced service that is offered beyond traditional voice communication.
In the mobile communication environment, a variety of providers and networks may offer a variety of voice and enhanced services. One service provider may offer competitive and reliable voice service, while another provider may offer particular enhanced services suited to the needs of the customer. Also, customers may purchase and operate different equipment to provide the services they need. Existing communication technology and the lack of cooperation among different providers and networks prevents the integration and delivery of a variety of voice and enhanced services at a reasonable cost and complexity.